pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Wars Episode 8 - The Last Jedi (Julian14bernardino Style)
Julian14bernardino's Movie-Spoof of "Star Wars Episode 8 - The Last Jedi" Cast * Luke Skywalker - Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) * Princess Leia - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) * Kylo Ren - Victor (Wallace and Gromit) * Rey - Princess Peach (Mario) * Finn - Mario (Mario) * Poe Dameron - Luigi (Mario) * Maz Kanata - Amy Rose (Sonic X) * Supreme Leader Snoke - Chief (The Fox and the Hound) * General Hux - Dr. Eggman (Sonic X) * C-3PO - Baymax (Big Hero 6) * Chewbacca - Fred (Big Hero 6) * Admiral Ackbar - Tom (Tom and Jerry) * Nien Nunb - Spike (Tom and Jerry) * R2-D2 - Sven (Frozen) * Obi-Wan Kenobi - Rayman (Rayman Origins/Rayman Legends/Rayman Adventures) (I think Rayman is a better Obi-Wan Kenobi, because Rayman and Obi-Wan Kenobi are heroes, and Rayman makes a better Obi-Wan Kenobi than Elsa, who can't be Obi-Wan, because Obi-Wan is a male, and Elsa is a female) * Yoda - Olaf (Frozen) * Ben Kenobi - Shifu Hoffman (Kung Fu Panda) * Captain Phasma - Wendy O' Koopa (Mario) * Stormtroopers - Arendelle and Weselton Guards and Various Humans (Frozen and Various Movies) * BB-8 - Scrappy Doo (Scooby Doo) * Statura - Officer Dibble (Top Cat) * Unkar Plutt - Bartender (Tonic Trouble) * Temmin "Snap" Wexley - Johnny Appleseed * Teedos - Various Cats * Jess "Testor" Pava - Birdo (Mario) * Tasu Leech - Knuckles (Sonic) * Razoo Qin-Fee - Silver (Sonic) * Crokind Shand - Arthur (The Sword in the Stone) * Wollivan - Hunter (Spyro) * Bazine Netal - Ebeneezer Von Clutch (Crash Bandicoot) * Captain Canady - Prince John (Robin Hood) * DJ - Tobias (The Amazing World of Gumball) * Rose Tico - Cream (Sonic) * Vice Admiral Amilyn Holdo - Vanilla (Sonic) * Resistance Evacuation Officers - Various Characters * Lieutenant Connix - Cosmo (Sonic) * Commander D'Acy - Paulina (Mario) * Stable Kids - Various Children * and more Quotes Quote 1 *Luigi: Attention! This is Commander Luigi of the Republic fleet. I have an urgent communique for General Hugs. *Dr. Eggman: a First Order monitor Patch him through. Luigi This is General Dr. Eggman of the First Order. The Republic is no more. Your fleet are Rebel scum and war criminals. Tell your precious princess there will be no terms, there will be no surrender— *Luigi: Hi, I'm holding for General Hugs. *Dr. Eggman: This is Dr. Eggman. You and your friends are doomed. We will wipe your filth from the galaxy! *Luigi: pauses Okay, I'll hold. *Dr. Eggman: Hello? *Luigi: Hello? Yup, I'm still here. *Dr. Eggman: Can you— can he hear me? *Luigi: Hugs? *Dr. Eggman: First Order monitor nods He can. *Luigi: With an 'H'? Skinny guy? Kinda pasty? *Dr. Eggman: increasingly annoyed I can hear you. Can you hear me? *Luigi: Look, I can't hold forever. If you reach him, tell him Honey Lemon has an urgent message for him... *Prince John: I believe he's tooling with you, sir. *Luigi: ...about his mother. *Dr. Eggman: enraged Open fire! Quote 2 *Chief: to General Dr. Eggman You wonder why I keep a rabid cur in such a place of power? A cur's weakness, properly manipulated, can be a sharp tool. How's your wound? *Victor Quartermaine: It's nothing. *Chief: Hmm. The mighty Victor Quartermaine. When I found you, I saw what old masters live to see: raw, untamed power...and beyond that, something truly special. The potential of your bloodline. A new Vader. Now, I fear I was mistaken. *Victor Quartermaine: I've given everything I have to you...to the Dark Side... *Chief: to Victor's helmet Take that ridiculous thing off. takes off his helmet, revealing his bandaged facial scar Yes...there it is. You have too much of your father's heart in you, young one. *Victor Quartermaine: I killed Tadashi Hamada. When the moment came, I didn't hesitate! *Chief: And look at you. The deed split your spirit to the bone. You were unbalanced, bested by a girl who had never held a lightsaber! You failed!! enraged Victor tries to attack Chief, but is stopped when Chief blasts him back with Force lightning; the Praetorian guards draw their weapons in response Hamada lives! The seed of the Jedi Order lives! As long as he does...hope lives in the galaxy. I thought you would be the one to snuff it out. Alas, you're no Vader. You're just a child in a mask. Quote 3 *Hiro: Where are you from? *Princess Peach: Nowhere. *Hiro: No one's from nowhere. *Princess Peach: Jakku. *Hiro: All right; that is pretty much nowhere. Why are you here, Peach from nowhere? *Princess Peach: The Resistance sent me. The First Order has become unstoppable– *Hiro: Why are you here? *Princess Peach: Something inside me has always been there...but now it's awake, and I'm afraid. I don't know what it is, or what to do with it, but I need help. *Hiro: You need a teacher. I can't teach you. *Princess Peach: Why not? I've seen your daily routine; you are not busy! *Hiro: I will never train another generation of Jedi. I came to this island to die. It's time for the Jedi...to end. *Princess Peach: Why? Honey sent me here with hope. If she was wrong, she deserves to know why. We all do. Quote 4 *Hiro: What do you know about the Force? *Princess Peach': It's a power the Jedi have that lets them control people and...make things float. *Hiro: Impressive. Every word in that sentence was wrong. Quote 5 *Hiro: Breathe. Reach out with your feelings. What do you see? *Princess Peach: The island. Life. Death and decay, that feeds new life. Warmth. Cold. Peace. Violence. *Hiro: And between it all? *Princess Peach: Balance and energy. A Force. *Hiro: And inside you? *Princess Peach: Inside me, that same Force. *Hiro: And this is the lesson. That Force does not belong to the Jedi. To say that if the Jedi die, the light dies, is vanity. Can you feel that? Quote 6 *Victor Quartermaine: Why is the Force connecting us? You and I? *Princess Peach: Murderous snake! You're too late. You lost! I found Hamada! *Victor Quartermaine: Did he tell you what happened? The night I destroyed his temple, did he tell you why? *Princess Peach: I know everything I need to know about you. *Victor Quartermaine: You do? Oh, you do. You have that look in your eyes, from the forest. You called me a monster. *Princess Peach: You are a monster. *Victor Quartermaine: pauses Yes, I am. Quote 7 *Hiro: Now that they're extinct, the Jedi are romanticized, deified. But if you strip away the myth and look at their deeds, the legacy of the Jedi is failure. Hypocrisy, hubris. *Princess Peach: That's not true! *Hiro: At the height of their powers, they allowed Prince Hans to rise, create the Empire, and wipe them out. It was a Jedi Master who was responsible for the training and creation of Yokai. Quote 8 *Princess Peach: Why did you hate your father? Give me an honest answer. You had a father who loved you; he gave a dang about you! *Victor Quartermaine: I didn't hate him. *Princess Peach: Then why? *Victor Quartermaine: "Why" what?'pauses "Why" what? Say it. *Princess Peach: in Pinkie Pie's voice Why did you...why did you kill him? I don't understand. *Victor Quartermaine: No. Your parents threw you away like garbage. *Princess Peach: They didn't. *Victor Quartermaine: They did, but you can't stop needing them. It's your greatest weakness. Looking for them everywhere, in Tadashi Hamada, and now in Hamada. Did he tell you what happened that night? *Princess Peach: Yes. *Victor Quartermaine: No. He'd sensed my power, as he senses yours, and he feared it. Let the past die. Kill it if you have to. That's the only way to become what you were meant to be. Quote 9 *Hiro: Olaf who appears as a Force spirit Master Olaf. *Olaf: Young Hamada. *Hiro: I'm ending all of this. The tree, the texts, the Jedi; I'm going to burn it all down. *summons lightning to burn down the tree and the Jedi texts *Olaf: laughs Ah, Hamada...missed you, have I. *Hiro: So, it is time for the Jedi Order to end? *Olaf: Time it is...hmm, for you to look past a pile of old books, hmm? *Hiro: The sacred Jedi texts? *Olaf: Oh? Read them, have you? *Hiro: Well, I... *Olaf: Page-turners they were not. Yes, yes, yes. Wisdom they held, but that library contained nothing that the girl Rey does not already possess. Ah, Hamada...still looking to the horizon. Never here. Hiro with his walking stick Now, hmm? The need in front of your nose. *Hiro: I was weak. Unwise. *Olaf: Lost Victor Quartermaine, you did. Lose Princess Peach, you must not. *Hiro: I can't be what she needs me to be. *Olaf: Heeded my words not, did you? "Pass on what you have learned." Strength, mastery, hmm...but weakness, folly, failure, also. Yes. Failure, most of all. The greatest teacher, failure is. Hiro, we are what they grow beyond. That is the true burden of all masters. Quote 10 *Chief: restraints are undone Come closer, child. So much strength. Darkness rises, and light to meet it. I warned my young apprentice that as he grew stronger, his equal in the light would rise. the Force to take Kristoff's light blue lightsaber Hamada... laughs I assumed. Wrongly. Closer, I said. the Force to slowly move Peach toward him' *Princess Peach: You underestimate Hamada; and Victor Quartermaine; and me. It will be your downfall. *Victor Quartermaine: Oh. Have you seen something? A weakness...in my apprentice...is that why you came? laughs Young fool. It was I who bridged your minds. I stoked Victor's conflicted soul. I knew he was not strong enough to hide it from you, and you were not wise enough to resist the bait! Peach closer and looks face to face with her And now...you will give me Hamada. Then...I will kill you with the cruelest stroke. *Princess Peach: No. *Chief: Yes. Peach into the air Give...me...everything. *Princess Peach: No! No! NO! in a woman's voice from The Pink Panther in agony Quote 11 *Chief: I did not expect Hamada to be so wise. We will give him and the Jedi Order the death he desires. After the Rebels are gone, we will go to his planet and obliterate the entire island. tries to use the Force to take Kristoff's light blue lightsaber, but is shocked when Chief uses it to hit her on the head Such spunk. Look here now. the Force to move Peach toward the viewport to show her the Resistance transport ships being destroyed one by one The entire Resistance on those transports. Soon, they will all be gone. For you, all is lost. uses the Force to take Victor's lightsaber Oh, and still that fiery spit of hope! You have the spirit of a true Jedi! charges at Chief with Victor's lightsaber. Chief picks her up with the Force and sends her landing in front of Victor. His lightsaber spins around and stops in front of him And because of that...you must die. the Force and turns Peach toward Victor My worthy apprentice, son of darkness, heir apparent to Lord Vader. Where there was conflict, I now sense resolve. Where there was weakness, strength. Complete your training, and fulfill your destiny! *Victor Quartermaine: up his lightsaber I know what I have to do. *Princess Peach: Victor... *Chief: laughs You think you can turn him? Pathetic child. I cannot be betrayed; I cannot be beaten. I see his mind. I see his every intent. Yes! I see him turning the lightsaber to strike true! Chief knowing, Victor uses the Force to face Kristoff's light blue lightsaber toward him And now, foolish child, he ignites it...and kills his true enemy! *light blue lightsaber ignites and slices Chief in half at the waist; the lightsaber flies back into Peach's hand; Victor ignites his own lightsaber and he and Peach fight Chief's guards Quote 12 *Victor Quartermaine: It's time to let old things die. Chief, Hamada, the Sith, the Jedi, the Rebels. Let it all die. Peach...I want you to join me. We can rule together and bring a new order to the galaxy! *Princess Peach: to tear up Don't do this, Victor. Please, don't go this way. *Victor Quartermaine: No, no. You're still holding on! LET GO! Do you want to know the truth about your parents, or have you always known? You've just hidden it away. You know the truth. Say it. continues to tear up Say it. *Princess Peach: tearfully They were nobody. *Victor Quartermaine: They were filthy junk traders; sold you off for drinking money. They're dead in a pauper's grave in the Jakku desert. You have no place in this story; you come from nothing. You're nothing...but not to me. Join me. extends his hand toward Peach Please. Quote 13 *Wendy O'Koopa: contemptuous You were always scum. *Mario: proudly Rebel scum. Quote 14 *Eggman finds Victor lying unconscious on Snoke's throne room floor amid the wreckage following the battle with Peach and the Praetorian guards. He reaches for his blaster pistol, but instantly recoils once he sees Victor come to *Dr. Eggman: What...happened? *Victor Quartermaine: The girl murdered Snoke. the room What happened? *Dr. Eggman: She took Snoke's escape craft. *Victor Quartermaine: We know where she's going. Get all our forces down to that Resistance base; let's finish this. *Dr. Eggman: "Finish this"? Who do you think you're talking to? You presume to command my army?! Our Supreme Leader is dead! We have no ruler! *Victor Quartermaine: uses the Force to choke Dr. Eggman and to bring him to his knees The Supreme Leader...is dead. *Dr. Eggman: choking Long live the Supreme Leader. Quote 15 *notices a hooded figure walking inside the Resistance base on Crait; he takes off his hood to reveal himself as Hiro *Honey Lemon: Hiro. sits down next to her. He hesitates to speak I know what you're gonna say. I changed my hair. *Hiro: It's nice that way. Honey? I'm sorry. *Honey Lemon: I know. I know you are. I'm just glad you're here at the end. *Hiro: I came to face him, Honey, and I can't save him. *Honey Lemon: I held out hope for so long...but I know my son is gone. *Hiro: No one's ever really gone. *two grab their hands together; Hiro stands up and gives a kiss on Honey's head before turning to Baymax *Baymax: Master Hiro. *gives Baymax a wink before he faces Victor Quote 16 *Victor Quartermaine: Did you come back to say you forgive me? To save my soul? *Hiro: No. *two draw their lightsabers, and as Victor brings out and activates his three red bladed saber, Hiro takes out and ignites his two sabers (one light blue in his right hand and one green in his left hand) *Luigi: the Resistance base; as the other Resistance members are watching He's doing this for a reason. He's stalling so we can escape. *Mario: Escape? It is one man against an army. We have to help him. We have to fight— *Luigi: No, no. We are the spark that'll light the fire that'll burn the First Order down. Skywalker's doing this so we can survive. There's got to be a way out of this mine...Hell, how did he get in here? *Baymax: Sir, it is possible that a natural unmapped area exists. But this installation is such a maze of endless tunnels that the odds of finding an exit are 15,428... *Luigi: Shut up! SHUT UP!! *Baymax: ...to 1. *Luigi: to the Resistance Listen. *Baymax: My audio sensors no longer detect the... *Luigi: Exactly. *Mario: Where did the crystal critters go? all turn to see a Vulptex whimpering before it runs off *Luigi: Follow me. *Honey Lemon: turns to her in confusion What are you looking at me for? Follow him. *Princess Peach: Sven aboard the Millennium Falcon The beacon's right below us, they have to be somewhere. Keep scanning for life forms. *Resistance keep following after the Vulptexes deeper into a two-way beacon *Luigi: This way. *Princess Peach: the Millennium Falcon, a Porg chirps while noticing the surviving Vulptexes escaping I see them! Fred, there! *Luigi: Resistance keeps following the Vulptex, until it suddenly escape through a hole of a huge pile of boulders No! No, no, no, no, no! NO! *Millennium Falcon lands and Peach walks near a back entrance to the old Rebel base covered with boulders *Princess Peach: Lifting rocks. *charges at Hiro, who blocks and dodges each blow, as he returns to a ready stance, the sabers swing and clash *Hiro: I failed you, Ben. I'm sorry. *Victor Quartermaine: I'm sure you are! The Resistance is dead! The war is over! And when I kill you, I will have killed the last Jedi! *Hiro: Amazing. Every word of what you just said was wrong. The Rebellion is reborn today. The war is just beginning. And I will not be the last Jedi. *uses the Force to remove the boulders; the Resistance survivors emerge out and Mario comes up and embraces Peach *Victor Quartermaine: I'll destroy her...and you...and all of it. *Hiro: his lightsabers, that turn off No. Strike me down in anger, and I will always be with you. Just like your father. *charges at Hiro one last time, swinging his lightsaber; however he sees that Hiro is still standing. Confused, he jabs Hiro with his lightsaber before staring in horror as he realizes he's been fighting a Force projection all this time *Victor Quartermaine: No... *Hiro: See you around, kid. Force projection fades away *Victor Quartermaine: to see that the Resistance has escaped (Jafar's voice) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! Quote 17 *Princess Peach: Hiro is gone. I felt it. But it wasn't sadness nor pain. It was peace and purpose. *Honey Lemon: I felt it, too. *Princess Peach: How do we build a Rebellion from this? *Honey Lemon: her hand with Peach's, while she's holding onto Kristoff's light blue lightsaber We have everything we need. Movie Used: *Star Wars Episode 8: The Last Jedi (2017) Footage Used: Disney Footage *Big Hero 6 (2014) *The Fox and the Hound (1981) *Frozen (2013) *Melody Time (1948) *Four Fabulous Characters (1957) *American Legends (2002) *The Sword in the Stone (1963) Wallace and Gromit Footage *Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Were Rabbit (2005) Mario Footage *Super Mario Bros. (1985) *Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels (1986) *Super Mario Bros. 2 (1988) *Super Mario Bros. 3 (1988) *Super Mario Land (1989) *Super Mario World (1990) *Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins (1992) *Super Mario All-Stars (1993) *Super Mario All-Stars + Super Mario World (1994) *Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island (1995) *Super Mario 64 (1996) *Super Mario Bros. Deluxe *Super Mario Advance (2001) *Super Mario World: Super Mario Advance 2 (2001) *Super Mario Sunshine (2002) *Yoshi's Island: Super Mario Advance 3 (2002) *Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3 (2003) *New Super Mario Bros. (2006) *Super Mario Galaxy (2007) *New Super Mario Bros. Wii (2009) *Super Mario Galaxy 2 (2010) *Super Mario All-Stars 25th Anniversary Edition (2010) *Super Mario 3D Land (2011) *New Super Mario Bros. 2 (2012) *New Super Mario Bros. U (2012) *New Super Luigi U (2013) *Super Mario 3D World (2013) *Super Mario Maker (2015) *Super Mario Run (2016) *Super Mario Odyssey (2017) Sonic the Hedgehog Footage *Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (pilot) *The Super Special Sonic Search and Smash Squad! *Subterranean Sonic *Lovesick Sonic *Slowwww Going *High Stakes Sonic *Big Daddy *Momma Robotnik's Birthday *Robolympics *Trail of the Missing Tails *Sonic Breakout *Birth of a Salesman *Sonic's Song *Blank Headed Eagle *Mystery Of The Missing Hi-Tops *Too Tall Tails *Best Hedgehog *The Robotnik Express *Over the Hill Hero *Sonic Gets Thrashed *Tails' New Home *Grounder the Genius *So Long Sucker *Submerged Sonic *Tails In Charge *Sno Problem *Pseudo Sonic *Robotnik Junior *MacHopper *Boogey-Mania *Musta Been a Beautiful Baby *Mad Mike, Da Bear Warrior *Full Tilt Tails *Tails Prevails *Close Encounter of the Sonic Kind *The Magic Hassle *Momma Robotnik Returns *Robotnik's Rival *Spaceman Sonic *Sonic The Matchmaker *Mass Transit Trouble *Magnificent Sonic *Coachnik *Untouchable Sonic *Zoobotnik *Attack on the Pinball Fortress *The Last Resort *Baby Sitter Jitters *Blackbot the Pirate *Hedgehog of the "Hound" Table *Robotnik's Pyramid Scheme *Prehistoric Sonic *Super Robotnik *Honey, I Shrunk the Hedgehog *Robotnik and The Mobius 5000 *The Little Merhog *Road Hog *Lifestyles of the Sick and Twisted *The Robots' Robot *Tails' Tale *Fast and Easy *Sonic is Running *Robo-Ninjas *Sonically Ever After *Hero of the Year *Sonic Christmas Blast *Sonic Boom *Sonic and Sally *Ultra Sonic *Sonic and the Secret Scrolls *Super Sonic *Sonic Racer *Hooked on Sonics *Harmonic Sonic *Sonic's Nightmare *Warp Sonic *Sub-Sonic *Sonic Past Cool *Heads or Tails *Sonic Conversion *Game Guy *Blast to the Past, Part 1 *Blast to the Past, Part 2 *Fed Up With Antoine *Ghost Busted *Dulcy *The Void *The Odd Couple *Ro-Becca *Cry of the Wolf *Drood Henge *Spyhog *Ron Myrick *The Doomsday Project *Beginnings *Getting to Know You *Harmony or Something *Wedding Bell Blues *To Catch a Queen *Mobodoon *The Price of Freedom *Underground Masquerade *Tangled Webs *The Deepest Fear *Who Do You Think You Are *The Last Resort *Come Out Wherever You Are *Winner Fakes All *A Hedgehog's Home is Her Castle *Artifact *Bug! *Sonic Tonic *Friend or Foe *Head Games *When In Rome *The Jewel in the Crown *Three Hedgehogs and a Baby *Dunes Day *Mummy Dearest *The Hedgehog in the Iron Mask *Six is a Crowd *Flying Fortress *No Hedgehog is an Island *New Echdina in Town *Country Crisis *Haircraft in Space *Healer *Sonia's Choice *The Big Melt *Sleepers *Bartleby the Prisoner *The Art of Destruction *The Pendant *Virtual Danger *Chaos Control Freaks *Sonic to the Rescue *Missile Wrist Rampage *Chaos Emerald Chaos *Cracking Knuckles *Techno-Teacher *Party Hardly *Satellite Swindle *The Last Resort *Unfair Ball *Fly Spy *Beating Eggman, Part 1 *Beating Eggman, Part 2 *That's What Friends Are For *Skirmish in the Sky *Depths of Danger *The Adventures of Knuckles and Hawk *The Dam Scam *Sonic's Scream Test *Cruise Blues *Fast Friends *Little Chao Lost *Emerald Anniversary *How to Catch a Hedgehog *A Dastardly Deed *Countdown to Chaos *Chaos Control Freaks *Sonic to the Rescue *Missile Wrist Rampage *Chaos Emerald Chaos *Cracking Knuckles *Techno-Teacher *Party Hardly *Satellite Swindle *The Last Resort *Unfair Ball *Fly Spy *Beating Eggman, Part 1 *Beating Eggman, Part 2 *That's What Friends Are For *Skirmish in the Sky *Depths of Danger *The Adventures of Knuckles and Hawk *The Dam Scam *Sonic's Scream Test *Cruise Blues *Fast Friends *Little Chao Lost *Emerald Anniversary *How to Catch a Hedgehog *A Dastardly Deed *Countdown to Chaos *Pure Chaos *A Chaotic Day *A Robot Rebels *Head's Up, Tails! *Revenge of the Robot *Flood Fight *Project: Shadow *Shadow Knows *Sonic's Big Break *Shadow World *Robotnik's Revenge *Showdown in Space *Defective Detectives *Sunblock Solution *Eggman for President *A Date to Forget *Mean Machines *Sewer Search *Prize Fights *A Wild Win *Map of Mayhem *The Volcanic Venture *The Beginning of the End *Running Out of Time *Friends 'Til the End *A New Start *A Cosmic Call *Cosmic Crisis *H2 Whoa *An Enemy in Need *A Chilling Discovery *Desperately Seeking Sonic *Galactic Gumshoes *Trick Sand *Ship of Doom *An Underground Odyssey *Station Break-In *A Metarex Melée *Mission: Match Up *Clash in the Cloister *Teasing Time *A Revolutionary Tale *The Planet of Misfortune *Terror on the Typhoon *Hedgehog Hunt *Zelkova Strikes Back *The Cosmo Conspiracy *Eye Spy *Agent of Mischief *The Light in the Darkness *A Fearless Friend *So Long Sonic *Closed Door Policy *Blue With Envy *The Sidekick *Can an Evil Genius Crash on Your Couch for a Few Days *Buster *My Fair Sticksy *Eggman Unplugged *Fortress of Squalitude *Double Doomsday *Eggheads *Guilt Tripping *Dude, Where's My Eggman? *Cowbot *Circus of Plunders *Unlucky Knuckles *The Meteor How to Succeed in Evil Without Really Trying *Don't Judge Me Dr. Eggman’s Tomato Sauce *Sleeping Giant *Hedgehog Day *The Curse of the Buddy-Buddy Temple *Let's Play Musical Friends Late Fees *Into the Wilderness *Eggman Unplugged *Chez Amy *Blue with Envy *The Curse of the Cross-Eyed Moose *Chili Dog Day Afternoon *Closed Door Policy *Mayor Knuckles *Eggman the Auteur *Just a Guy *Two Good to Be True *Beyond the Valley of Cubots *Next Top Villain *New Year's Retribution *Battle of the Boy Bands *Tails' Crush *Bro Down Showdown *Late Night Wars *Fire in a Crowded Workshop *It Wasn't Me, It Was the One-Armed Hedge *Robot Battle Royale *No Robots Allowed *Fuzzy Puppy Buddies *Designated Heroes *Role Models *Cabin Fever *Counter Productive *It Takes a Village to Defeat a Hedgehog *Tommy Thunder: Method Actor *Spacemageddonocalypse *Nutwork *Alone Again, Unnaturally *The Biggest Fan *Anything I Can Do, I Can Do Worse-er *I Can Sea Sonic's Fear From Here *In the Midnight Hour *Multi-Tails *Strike! *The Evil Dr. Orbot *Knuck Knuck! Who's There? *Mech Suits Me *FiendBot *Og Man Out *Knine-To-Five Knuckles *Blackout *Unnamed Episode *Robot Employees *Give Bees A Chance *Mombot *Muckfoot *Nominatus Rising *Eggman's Brother *Do Not Disturb *Robots From The Sky Part 1 *Robots From The Sky Part 2 *Robots From The Sky Part 3 *Robots From The Sky Part 4 *Flea-ing From Trouble *Lightning Bowler Society *Planes, Trains and Dude-Mobiles *Sticks And Amy's Excellent Staycation *Inn Sanity *Mister Eggman *The Haunted Lair *Return of the Buddy Buddy Temple of Doom *Eggman's Anti Gravity Ray *Victory *Three Men And My Baby! *Where Have All The Sonics Gone? *If You Build It They Will Race *Chain Letter *Vector Detector *Three Minutes or Less *Lair On Lockdown *You and I Bee-come One *Don't Make Me Angry *Eggman Family Vacation *Return to Beyond the Valley of the Cubots *Eggman: The Video Game Part 1 *Eggman: The Video Game Part 2: The End of the World *Tails' Magic *The Big Mess *Secret Hedgehog *Amy's Daycare *Kentrell's Take Over *Sonic in Dark Island *XD Card Problem *Don't Believe You *A Genius For a Worker *What's That Thing *Speed Kentrell *The Sibling Reveals *It's Singing Time! *Don't Give Up Tails *The Best Beach Party Day Ever *Sonic, Tails and Knuckles' and the Rock Bands *Fox vs Rabbit *Sticks Patent *Sally the Princess Acorn's Back! *Zooey's Secrets *Sonic Restaurant and Friends *Where is Tails? Part 1 *Where is Tails? Part 2 *Sonic and Sally's Big Adventure *Knuckles and the Master Emerald *Night Bat *Duplicates Collide *Omega's Back to Normal! *Hyper Showdown *Silver the Hedgehog vs Shadow the Hedgehog *Sticks and the Secret Island *Chaos in Town *Shadow of Panic *Rouge and the Shiny Jewel *Sonic Dance Show *Amy's Pink Tulip Flowers *Tails' the Great Talent Show *Please Forgive Me *Metal Sonic's Revenge! *Knuckles' Weight Training *Sally's Good News *Perci's Diary *Silver and the Show On *Blazeing Like Sunshines *Marine's Treasure Map *Sonic's Speed Dash *Valentine's Love Tails *Cream's Little Helper *Sonic and Friends Meets Cliff and Q-N-C *Metal Sonic's Out of Control *Dr. Eggman Mobile *Return of the Demon Part 1 *Return of the Demon Part 2 *Return of the Demon Part 3 *Return of the Demon Part 4: Sonic and the Forces of the Alliance *Here Comes Vector *Three Minutes to Spare *DogBot *Sticks' Craze Daze *Thumbs Up Sonic *Robot or Nobot *Blaze on the Loose *Coronation Day *Peace Out, Meh Burger *The Big Game *Sprinkling Like Stars *A Brave Swordsman *Royal Depression, Part 1 *Royal Depression, Part 2 *Blaze's Blossom Tree *Tails and Cream's Little Explore *Sonic and Sally's Fancy Dance *When Sonic Met Manic and Sonia Hedgehogs *Cosmo's Alive to Normal *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 1 *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 2 *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 3 *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 4 Tom and Jerry Footage *Tom and Jerry Episodes *Tom and Jerry Movies UbiSoft Footage *Tonic Trouble (1999) Rayman Footage *Rayman Origins (The_YTOS's Version) *Rayman Legends (The_YTOS's Version) *Rayman Adventures (TapGameplay's Version) Top Cat Footage *Hawaii Here We Come *The Maharajah of Pookajee *All That Jazz *The $1,000,000 Derby *The Violin Player *The Missing Heir Scooby Doo Footage *Scooby Doo, Where Are You! (1969) *The New Scooby Doo Movies (1973) *The New Scooby Doo Show (1976) *Scooby Goes Hollywood (1979) *Scooby Doo and Scrappy Doo (1979) *Scooby Doo and Scrappy Doo (1980) *The New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show (1983) *The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries (1984) *Scooby-Doo Meets the Boo Brothers (1987) *Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School (1988) *Scooby-Doo! and the Reluctant Werewolf (1988) *Scooby-Doo! in Arabian Nights (1994) *Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island (1998) *Scooby-Doo! and the Witch's Ghost (1999) *Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders (2000) *Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase (2001) *What's New Scooby Doo? (2002) *Scooby-Doo! and the Legend of the Vampire (2003) *Scooby-Doo! and the Monster of Mexico (2003) *Scooby-Doo! and the Loch Ness Monster (2004) *Aloha, Scooby-Doo! (2005) *Scooby-Doo! in Where's My Mummy? (2005) *Scooby-Doo! Pirates Ahoy! (2006) *Chill Out, Scooby-Doo! (2007) *Scooby-Doo! and the Goblin King (2008) *Scooby-Doo! and the Samurai Sword (2009) *Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra-Doo (2010) *Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare (2010) *Scooby-Doo! Legend of the Phantosaur (2011) *Scooby-Doo! Music of the Vampire (2012) *Big Top Scooby-Doo! (2012) *Scooby-Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon (2013) *Scooby-Doo! Stage Fright (2013) *Scooby-Doo! Adventures: The Mystery Map (2013) *Scooby-Doo! WrestleMania Mystery (2014) *Scooby-Doo! Frankencreepy (2014) *Scooby-Doo! Moon Monster Madness (2015) *Scooby-Doo! and Kiss: Rock and Roll Mystery (2015) *Lego Scooby-Doo! Haunted Hollywood (2016) *Scooby-Doo! and WWE: Curse of the Speed Demon (2016) *Scooby-Doo! Shaggy's Showdown (2017) *S.C.O.O.B. (2018) Kung Fu Panda Footage *Kung Fu Panda 1 *Kung Fu Panda 2 *Kung Fu Panda 3 Spyro Footage *Spyro the Dragon (PlayStation 1) (Athrix255's Version) *Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage (PlayStation 1) (Athrix255's Version) *Spyro 3: Year of the Dragon (PlayStation 1) (JohnnyDFox's Version) *Spyro 4: Enter the Dragonfly (PlayStation 2) (VerticalSandwich's Version) *Spyro 5: A Hero's Tail (PlayStation 2) (VerticalSandwich's Version) *The Legend of Spyro 1: A New Beginning (PlayStation 2) (DOPPELgameplayVIDEOS's Version) *The Legend of Spyro 2: The Eternal Night (PlayStation 2) (DOPPELgameplayVIDEOS's Version) *The Legend of Spyro 3: Dawn of the Dragon (PlayStation 3) (DOPPELgameplayVIDEOS's Version) Crash Bandicoot Footage *Crash Bandicoot 1 (1996) (PlayStation 1) (Mairou's 2nd Channel's Version) *Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back (1997) (PlayStation 1) (Mairou's 2nd Channel's Version) *Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped (1998) (PlayStation 1) (Mairou's 2nd Channel's Version) *Crash Team Racing (1999) (PlayStation 1) (AkusaChan's Version) *Crash Bash (2000) (PlayStation 1) (AkusaChan's Version) *Crash Bandicoot 4: The Wrath of Cortex (2001) (PlayStation 2) (VerticalSandwich's Version) *Crash Nitro Kart (2003) (PlayStation 2) (ECDT1089's Version) *Crash Bandicoot 5: Twinsanity (2004) (PlayStation 2) (Childhood Reliever's Version) *Crash Tag Team Racing (2005) (PlayStation 2) (MrRobotsville's Version) *Crash Bandicoot 6: Clash of the Titans (PlayStation 2) (Superweapon667's Version) *Crash Bandicoot 7: Mind Over Mutant (PlayStation 2) (Superweapon667's Version) *Crash Nitro Kart 2 (IOS) (PeteThePlayer's Version) *Crash N Sane Trilogy (PlayStation 4) (GarlandTheGreat's Version) (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Wooonnnnssss/ *saberhum1.wav *saberhum2.wav *saberhum3.wav *saberhum4.wav *saberhum5.wav *saberhup1.mp3 *saberhup2.mp3 *saberhup3.mp3 *saberhup4.mp3 *saberhup5.mp3 *saberhup6.mp3 *saberhup7.mp3 *saberhup8.mp3 *saberhup9.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Blocages/ *saberbounce1.mp3 *saberbounce2.mp3 *saberbounce3.mp3 *saberblock1.mp3 *saberblock2.mp3 *saberblock3.mp3 *saberblock4.mp3 *saberblock5.mp3 *saberblock6.mp3 *saberblock7.mp3 *saberblock8.mp3 *saberblock9.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Eteignages/ *enemy_saber_off.mp3 *saberoff.mp3 *saberoffquick.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Allumages/ *enemy_saber_on.mp3 *saberon.mp3 *saberonquick.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Wooonnnnssss/ *saberhum5.wav *saberhum4.wav *saberhum3.wav *saberhum2.wav *saberhum1.wav *saberhup1.mp3 *saberhup2.mp3 *saberhup3.mp3 *saberhup4.mp3 *saberhup5.mp3 *saberhup6.mp3 *saberhup7.mp3 *saberhup8.mp3 *saberhup9.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 *saberhit.mp3 *saberhit1.mp3 *saberhit2.mp3 *saberhit3.mp3 *saberhitwall1.mp3 *saberhitwall2.mp3 *saberhitwall3.mp3 *saberspinoff.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) soundsblaster.zip *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *pistol-1.wav *pistout1.wav *trprout.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav troopervoices.zip *i00s102z.wav troopervoices2.zip *i00s130z.wav *i00s131z.wav *i00s127z.wav *i00s129z.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcegrip01.wav *forcehealing01.wav *forcejump02.wav *forcelitning02.wav *forcepersuas01.wav *forcepersuas02.wav *forceprotect01.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcesee01.wav *forcethrow01.wav Gallery (Lightsaber Duels) (Star Wars Episode 8: The Last Jedi) Peach and Victor vs The Robot Pirates.png|Peach and Victor vs The Robot Pirates Hiro Hamada vs Victor.png|Hiro vs Victor Trivia *Princess Peach's light blue lightsaber will carry the saberon.mp3, saberhum1.wav, saberhum5.wav, and saberoff.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Hiro will be carrying his light blue lightsaber, which will be carrying the saberon.mp3, saberhum2.wav, and saberoffquick.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie, and since he will construct and build a new one, he will have a new green lightsaber, that will carry the saberonquick.mp3, saberhum4.wav, and saberoffquick.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Victor's three bladed lightsaber will carry the enemy_saber_on.mp3, saberhum3.wav, and enemy_saber_off.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Victor's old light blue lightsaber will carry the saberon.mp3, saberhum2.wav, saberhum3.wav, saberhum4.wav, and saberoff.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. Category:Julian14bernardino Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Star Wars Spoofs Category:Julian Bernardino